Aya Asagiri
is the main protagonist of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Aya is a fair-skinned girl with shoulder-length black hair, her eyes are a mixture of pink and brown, and is usually seen wearing her school uniform. When using her stick's powers, her eyes change to match the sticks Emblem so far they've changed into Hearts, the Letter Q, Roman Numeral IV, and the Minus - Symbol. When using her Sticks her hair Changes blood-red in the tips. History Aya was born shortly before midnight as the older of two female twins, with her twin sister. Afterward, Aya and her sister were given up for adoption as their mother died during the childbirth, their father disappeared, and their relatives did not want to take custody of them. As a result, Aya was adopted by Jirou Asagiri and Momoko Asagiri, a couple that had a son named Kaname Asagiri, who had opted for adoption after Momoko had a miscarriage and become sterile, after which she lived an unlucky and sad life. Aya is bullied at school by three girls named Sarina Shizukume, Erika Kaijima and Ai Kawano, and gets tormented at home by her adoptive older brother, Kaname, as his "Human Stress Bag." This has been an everyday routine for her and she had even considered committing suicide daily. Personality Aya is a shy, weak and lonely girl who suffers from depression and is always thinking of ending her life, she gets scared or frightened easily. However, she has a warm personality, and an almost unnaturally kind disposition willingly putting up with her adoptive brother's daily abuse simply to keep him from collapsing mentally due to the severe physical abuse and high expectation put on him by her adoptive father and blamed herself rather than Sarina Shizukume for the bullying she suffered daily, she also does not hesitate to protect the ones she loves or cares for even if it means risking her life. This was shown when she gathered with the other Magical Girls, her friends and demanded they give her their Sticks in order for them to no longer be targeted by the Admins. Aya's kindness is so great that when The King was defeated, Aya decided to go back in time to prevent the tragedies of all the people she loves, thus creating a new timeline without suffering, without magical girls, and without the Tempest. Abilities Teleportation Her Original Stick is a gun with the ability to teleport people instantly to places that have a strong impact on her or where she is thinking of by shooting them, but ever since the death of Tsuyuno Yatsumura, she now has the power to teleport/transfer memories and even life spans among people or even multiple individuals and can now even "exorcise" a Site Admins from their hosts and later during the destruction of the world, Aya gained another new ability to travel back in time, either by transferring her present consciousness into her past body or even outright teleport her entire body and soul into the past as well. When using her stick, blood flows from her eyes and her hair changes to blood-red in the tips, like highlights. Her Stick was given to her by Nana. Healing A box cutter that heals a person who drinks the blood of the user when they cut themselves with the box cutter Stick. She once used Kosame Amagai's stick to heal Kiyoharu Suirenji because she felt she was responsible for the injury of Kiyo. She has only borrowed this Stick and has always returned it to its true owner Kosame Amagai afterward. Force Field A mechanical pencil where when you click the top, it creates a box of light that is immune to any attack, magic or physical. She once used Mikado Ikemata's stick when she was fighting Sarina Shizukume to protect her and Tsuyuno Yatsumura. Rewind She took this stick from Alice Misumi when she refused to help the other magical girls. she could help Kiyoharu Suirenji’s mother who was previously killed by site admin kyu with this stick. Electrical Discharge (Anime) In the anime Site Episode 10, she was about to use Yu Sazanami's (now Rina Shioi's) stick to make the other girls back away from her and hand over their Sticks to her but was slapped by Tsuyuno. Trivia * Her name Aya means color and design. * Her adoptive surname Asagiri means morning fog. * Aya's stick is the first stick to be shown in the manga. She was also the first one in the manga to be shown using it. * Aya's sexual orientation may be bisexual (but more attractive to girls), or lesbian (only attracted to girls), this was shown in the Chapter 54 when she kissed Tsuyuno Yatsumura (actually her sister). * Aya and her sister are the first couple of twins to appear, the second couple of twins are Ray and May. * In theory, Aya is also Tsuyuno's older sister, since she was the first that came out of the maternal's womb. ** Despite being Tsuyuno's older sister, she is shorter than her. * Aya suffers from insomnia. * According to Tsuyuno, Aya has "a girly smell". * She is the granddaughter of Kii Kogami, a character in Mahou Shoujo of the End. * She and Kayo Komura have similar traits: ** They both have a male character caring for them (Makoto Hinomoto for Aya and Takuma for Kayo). ** They are both the main protagonists of each story. ** They both made a friend who they became closer as the story progresses (Tsuyuno for Aya and Sakura for Kayo). ** They both experienced an attempted rape (Aya was the victim of attempted rape while Kayo's childhood friend, Takuma, was the victim of attempted rape) * In the manga, Aya's stick's ability is to teleport the target/s to a place where she has strong feelings or emotions. In the anime, Aya's stick's ability is to teleport the target/s to any place she thinks. * In Spanish playing cards, a heart ♡ means clergy, which brings about the idea of salvation and redemption, which completely fits with Aya stick's abilities (mainly the hidden one) and personality traits. * Aya's hobby includes reading. * Aya likes animals, chocolate, fruit, plush animals and meat. ** Aya dislikes sports, conversation and to stand in front of people. * The reason why Aya moved to another middle school was never explained. * In the Chapter 86, Aya doesn't talk anymore after her twin sister's "death." She only communicates via using Kiyoharu Suirenji's ability; Kiyo speaks for her, later she regained the ability to speak due to needing to in order to battle. * Aya's birthday is on April 8, a day before Tsuyuno's. ** Aya's zodiac sign is Aries, along with Tsuyuno Yatsumura, Sayuki Ringa and Kayo Komura. es:Aya Asagiri Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Humans